


El desorden que dejas

by Lady_Lunera



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Gen, JJ quiere resolver un crimen pero sólo es una adolescente, Spencer y Penélope también ayudan, en su mayoría son recuerdos de JJ, entra y descubre la historia, hay alguna pareja pero no es importante para la historia, hay flashback en la historia, muerte de personaje secundario (en realidad ya está muerto al comienzo de la historia), universo alternativo
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28820721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Lunera/pseuds/Lady_Lunera
Summary: Universo Alternativo: Hace dos años, el asesinato de Erin Strauss conmocionó a su comunidad. JJ, de diecisiete años, sigue obsesionada con la muerte de su vecina, una segunda madre para ella, y está dispuesta, junto a sus amigos, a descubrir qué es lo que ocurrió en realidad, y a demostrar de paso la inocencia del hombre al que acusaron de su asesinato.
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sabéis cuando una idea se incrusta en vuestra mente, y por mucho que intentes olvidarla no lo consigues ¿verdad? Pues es lo que me ha ocurrido a mi con esta historia. Estoy leyendo un libro, "Asesinato para principiantes" y de ahí surgió esta idea.
> 
> Y voy a hacer una confesión: en la serie, no me gusta JJ. Me gustaba hasta la sexta temporada, hacía un gran papel, pero con su vuelta y ponerla de perfiladora, se cargaron toda la calidez del personaje. Entiendo que lo que revelan en la novena temporada (capítulo 200), también la cambiara, pero JJ no estaba hecha para ser una mujer tan ruda. Todo esto es mi humilde opinión, por supuesto.
> 
> Y volviendo a la historia, está claro que es Universo Alternativo. Los personajes (JJ, Spencer, Emily, Penélope y Derek), son adolescentes, el resto adultos. Y advierto, que Rossi y Emily no son demasiado buenos aquí jejeje. Sólo me queda deciros que disfrutéis de la historia, espero que os guste, porque a mi me encanta escribirla y que los comentarios y revisiones siempre son bienvenidos. Gracias por leer.

Introducción

JJ miró por la ventana, con cuidado de que no la vieran. Se sentía como una intrusa, pero no entendía nada. En realidad, llevaba dos años sin entender nada.

Emily reía a carcajadas sacando las bolsas de la compra del maletero, mientras su padre la esperaba junto a la puerta. Antes de entrar, ambos se dieron la vuelta, mirando hacia el otro lado de la calle. JJ se apartó rápidamente de la ventana, con temor de que la hubieran visto. Se sentó bruscamente en el sofá, suspirando.

Hacía tres días se habían cumplido dos años de la muerte de Erin Strauss, su vecina, la madre de Emily, la que hasta entonces había sido su mejor amiga. Todo había cambiado desde entonces, pero JJ veía a Emily y a su padre, el jefe de policía de Allegheny, David Rossi, demasiado raros. Su madre le decía que estaba loca.

Pero JJ sabía que no todo era como todos decían. La señora Strauss había sido asesinada, eso estaba más que claro, pero ella no creía la versión que se había dado, y mucho menos que su profesor de Historia, que arrestaron como autor del asesinato, fuera el culpable.

Así que aún a riesgo de meterse en un lío, JJ iba a averiguar qué es lo que había pasado aquella noche de principios de verano de hacía dos años.

_Continuará…_


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1

JJ guardó en la mochila el móvil, la cartera, un bloc de notas y un bolígrafo y alguna cosa más, lo que llevaba cualquier chica de diecisiete años en la mochila. Bajó corriendo las escaleras hacia la puerta, pero luego lo pensó mejor y volvió sobre sus pasos.

Entró en el salón a oscuras, que olía a cerrado y rancio, y se acercó al sofá. Su madre estaba tumbada, con un brazo colgando y el otro tapándole los ojos. Una imagen lamentable. Su madre estaba sumida en una depresión, de la que tenía mejores y peores rachas, desde hacía seis años, cuando su hermana se había suicidado. Al menos no le había dado por beber. Al principio, aunque su padre también lo estaba pasando mal, intentaba ayudarla, luego se cansó y terminó pidiendo el divorcio. Todavía recordaba el espectáculo bochornoso de su madre gritando descalza detrás del coche de su padre. Fue la última vez que lo vieron. Habían pasado ya tres años de ese día.

La sacudió un poco por el hombro, para que reaccionara. Sandy gimió y se movió un poco, pero no llegó a despertar del todo.

-Mamá. Mamá me voy. He quedado con Penélope y Spencer. Comeremos algo en el “Panamá". Volveré antes de la hora de la cena.

Sandy no se movió, ni hizo ningún cualquier otro gesto que le hiciera pensar a JJ que la hubiera escuchado. La chica suspiró y salió de casa.

* * *

Pedaleó con fuerza, sintiendo el aire caliente en la cara, y sintiéndose libre. Cerró los ojos durante un instante, en los que se imaginó que volaba. Al abrirlos, divisó a sus amigos a lo lejos y sonrió.

-Llegas tarde, JJ -dijo un impaciente Spencer, mirando el reloj.

-¡Sólo diez minutos, Spence! Tuve que avisar a mi madre que me iba.

-Eso ya es llegar tarde. Un minuto también es llegar tarde…-replicó él.

-Está bien, está bien. Jayje ya está aquí, que es lo único que importa. Y ahora, dulce rayo de sol, ¿quieres explicarnos eso que dijiste por teléfono, eso de qué vamos a hacer de detectives? -preguntó Penélope alzando una ceja.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer qué? Yo no pienso meterme en líos, conmigo no contéis para nada. Soy demasiado inteligente para ir a la cárcel, y demasiado joven también -las dos rubias miraban divertidas a su amigo, que murmuraba para si mismo mientras cogía la bicicleta con intención de irse.

-Spencer, espera. Vamos al parque, el que está enfrente de la biblioteca, y allí os lo cuento todo.

El chico la miró frunciendo el ceño, pero JJ sonreía esperanzada. Luego miró a Penélope, que asentía igual de entusiasmada. Así que terminó aceptando.

-De acuerdo. Está bien…-dijo derrotado.

Penélope dio un saltito de alegría, y JJ le palmeó el hombro un par de veces en señal de agradecimiento. Luego cogieron las bicicletas y se dirigieron al parque.

Al llegar allí, escogieron el banco más alejado, ese donde nadie pudiera escucharlos. Además, estaba bajo un par de árboles a la sombra y tenían una vista privilegiada del parque. Iba a convertirse en su lugar.

-Muy bien, estamos aquí. Cuéntanos en qué estás pensando Jayje -preguntó Penélope mientras mordisqueaba una golosina.

-De acuerdo. Como sabéis, hace pocos días se cumplieron dos años del asesinato de la señora Strauss -sus amigos asintieron. Todos en el pueblo conocían la historia-. Pues vamos a investigar qué sucedió realmente ese día. Porque yo no me creo lo que dicen.

-¿Estás loca, JJ? ¿Y cómo pretendes investigar eso? No somos policías, y si nos pillan…-Spencer sacudió la cabeza.

-No le hagas caso. Yo me apunto. Dime qué vamos a hacer.

-Pues…

-¡Espera! Acabo de recordar algo que les escuché anoche a mis abuelos. Nuestro profesor de Historia, al que acusaron de su muerte , va a salir de la cárcel en los próximos días. Creo que ha salido en las noticias.

-¡Estupendo! Hablaremos también con él. Es el primer implicado, y no creo que nos dejaran ir a la cárcel para verlo. Pero si ya está fuera…

-Estoy a tiempo de irme ¿verdad? Prometo que no le contaré a nadie lo que estáis haciendo. Y seré vuestra coartada. Yo me voy a la biblioteca mientras vosotras jugáis a los detectives.

-Spencer, por favor, esto es muy importante para mí, y me gustaría contar contigo. Con los dos -JJ les cogió la mano a sus amigos, y los miró suplicante.

-Yo estoy dentro, no tienes que convencerme -la rubia sonrió a su amiga.

-Vale. Pero explícame por qué es tan importante. Sé que era tu vecina, y la madre de Emily, que ahora ni te habla, pero yo casi ni la conocía.

-Pues…porque después de la muerte de mi hermana, me cuidó y me trató como a una hija. Se preocupó de que estuviera bien, que no me faltara nada. Yo tengo padres, pero era como si los hubiera perdido a ellos también. Y Erin se encargó de mi como una verdadera madre. También se portó bien antes, cuando iba a su casa con Emily. La conozco desde que tengo seis años.

JJ tenía la mirada llorosa mientras hablaba, y sus amigos la miraron con tristeza, pero entendiendo. Sacudió la cabeza para volver a centrarse.

-Vale. ¿Por dónde empezamos entonces? -preguntó Spencer al cabo de un momento.

JJ sonrió y sacó el bloc de notas con el bolígrafo de la mochila, lo abrió y escribió la fecha.

-¿Si que vienes preparada, eh? -rio Penélope.

-Un buen detective tiene que estar preparado. De acuerdo, hablemos de lo que sabemos que pasó ese día.

-Todo según los medios de comunicación, y la policía. Y el asesino…

-Si, Spence, todo son especulaciones. Exactamente no sabemos qué pasó. Pero se puede hacer una reconstrucción de los hechos.

-Perfecto. Empecemos:

**_-El 27 de Junio de hace un par de años, a las 16:30, Erin Strauss salió de su casa. Según su mejor amiga, Alex Blake, habían quedado un rato después para ir al cine, pero Erin la llamó para anular su cita, así que ella se fue sola al cine. Erin fue vista sobre las 17:45 junto a la estación de tren, hablando con un hombre, alto, moreno (y como cualquier hombre, según descripción del testigo), y parecía que estaba “un poco agitada” Se pierde su rastro ahí. A las 23:30, su esposo e hija ponen una denuncia en comisaría, porque no saben dónde está y no responde el teléfono. A partir de ahí, empieza todo un dispositivo de búsqueda de Erin Strauss. A las 04:30 de esa madrugada, un policía encuentra su cuerpo en el bosque. Todo indica que fue golpeada fuertemente en la cabeza varias veces, aunque nunca ha aparecido el arma del crimen._ **

-Jo, ¡qué mal cuerpo me ha quedado! -murmuró Penélope.

-Lo sé. Era una buena persona, no se merecía eso -susurró JJ.

-¿Y tienes alguna idea de por dónde empezar? -preguntó Spencer.

-Más o menos.

-Yo sí. Y lo tenemos ahí enfrente -el chico se giró un poco, mirando hacia la biblioteca-. Es la bibliotecaria, y la conozco bastante bien. Hablemos con Alex Blake.

_Continuará…._


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 2

Los tres chicos entraron en la biblioteca, e inmediatamente notaron el cambio de temperatura. El aire acondicionado funcionaba a máxima potencia, haciendo que el vello de los brazos se les erizara por la diferencia de temperatura. Spencer lideraba el camino, seguido de las dos chicas. Vio a Alex Blake atendiendo a una mujer en el mostrador, y cuando se quedó sola, se encaminó hacia allí.

-Dejadme hablar a mi, al menos ahora -les murmuró a las chicas.

La señora Blake levantó la cabeza del ordenador justo cuando los tres chicos llegaron a su lado.

-Spencer, es un placer verte. Veo que hoy vienes acompañado -la mujer les sonrió, y los tres le devolvieron la sonrisa.

-Si. Es que nos gustaría hacerle unas preguntas, si le parece bien.

-¿A mi? ¿Y eso por qué? -preguntó extrañada la bibliotecaria.

-Verá, es que estamos haciendo un trabajo escolar, sobre muertes extrañas y asesinatos ocurridos en Allegheny en los últimos cincuenta años, y ya tenemos una gran documentación donde trabajar, pero hmm, sabemos que era amiga de la señora Strauss, y ganaríamos muchos puntos si tuviéramos una entrevista con usted -las dos chicas asintieron a la vez-. La madre de JJ también va a aparecer, en calidad de vecina.

La mujer los miró fijamente durante un instante, luego apartó la mirada, un poco nerviosa. Revolvió unos papeles mientras reflexionaba sobre su respuesta.

-Está bien. Os llevaré a mi despacho. Podéis esperarme allí unos diez minutos mientras le pido a Rick que me sustituya un momento.

Ellos asintieron rápidamente, y la siguieron. Se sentaron a esperarla, mientras JJ sacaba su móvil.

-No sabía que mentías tan bien, Spence. Creo que nos has proporcionado una coartada perfecta con el trabajo escolar -le dijo su amiga emocionada.

-He tenido que aprender a mentir a causa de la enfermedad de mi madre. El arte está en hacerlo de forma que hasta tú te creas tus mentiras, pero sabiendo la verdad.

-¿Eso no es…? -Penélope intentó hablar, pero en ese momento, Alex Blake entró en el despacho.

-Muy bien, estoy lista. ¿Qué queréis saber? -dijo sentándose en su silla, frente a ellos.

-¿Le importaría que grabara la conversación? Es mucho más fácil para hacer después la transcripción -preguntó JJ enseñándole el móvil.

-No, por supuesto. Adelante.

JJ le dio al botón de grabar del móvil y luego se aclaró la garganta. Miró en el bloc las preguntas que llevaba escritas.

-¿Desde cuando se conocían Erin Strauss y usted?

-Pues…desde hace algo más de veinte años. Fuimos juntas a la Universidad de Yale.

-¿Conocía al señor Rossi? -preguntó Penélope rápidamente. JJ la miró de reojo.

-Claro. Dave, Erin, mi marido James y yo éramos amigos. Solíamos quedar los cuatro al menos un par de veces al mes.

-Sabemos que había quedado con Erin el Viernes 27 de Junio por la tarde para ir al cine, pero la llamó para anularlo. ¿Le dijo por qué? ¿Y a qué hora la llamó?

-Habíamos quedado a las cinco. Me llamó alrededor de las 15:30, y me dijo que le había surgido algo, y que no podíamos quedar. Yo ya tenía las entradas, y se comprometió a reembolsarme el importe de la suya. Fue la última vez que hablé con ella -Alex bajó la cabeza con tristeza.

-¿Y notó algo raro? Estaba seria, triste, parecía enfadada…

-No, estaba como siempre. No sé, no noté nada fuera de lo normal.

-¿Conocía los secretos de la señora Strauss? -JJ sintió cómo se sonrojada al hacer la pregunta-. Quiero decir, si tuviera algún secreto, ¿cree que se lo contaría a usted?

-Cariño, Erin y yo éramos mejores amigas, igual que en su momento tú fuiste la mejor amiga de Emily. Así que sí, si Erin tuviera algún secreto, yo lo sabría -Blake sonrió con cariño.

-¿Cuándo se enteró exactamente de la desaparición de la señora Strauss? ¿Y de su muerte?

-David me llamó alrededor de las 21:30. Creía que Erin estaría conmigo, porque sabía que íbamos al cine, aunque yo ya llevaba un buen rato en casa. Le dije que no la había visto, que había anulado nuestra cita, y que fue el día anterior la última vez que la vi. La policía me interrogó sobre la 01:00 de la madrugada, y al día siguiente, temprano fue cuando conocí la noticia de su muerte. Fue mi marido el que me lo dijo.

-Muy bien, señora Blake, eso es todo. Gracias por su tiempo -JJ iba a parar la grabación cuando Spencer le agarró del brazo.

-Espera. Una pregunta más. ¿Usted cree que el hombre al que acusaron de su asesinato, fue el culpable de su muerte?

Los chicos vieron cómo la mujer tomaba aire, lo retenía unos segundos y luego lo soltaba lentamente.

-No, no lo creo. No sé quién fue el que acabó con la vida de Erin, pero no creo que fuera él.

Los cuatro se quedaron callados unos instantes, sin saber qué hacer o decir, hasta que el teléfono fijo sonó en la mesa de Blake. Lo cogió mientras los adolescentes se levantaban. Colgó enseguida para despedirlos.

-Muchas gracias por atendernos.

-Gracias a vosotros. Espero que tengáis una buena nota en el trabajo -Blake sonrió.

Cuando salieron al exterior de nuevo, el corazón de JJ latía a mil por hora. La pregunta de última hora de Spencer (la que nunca se le hubiera ocurrido preguntar a ella), le había dado un subidón. Al menos no era la única que pensaba que habían acusado al hombre equivocado.

-¿Por qué le preguntaste por el señor Rossi, Penélope?

-Yo también quería hacer una pregunta…-dijo su amiga haciendo un puchero.

-De todas formas, creo que ha sido una buena pregunta. Es bueno saber cómo era la señora Strauss, su vida familiar y eso -comentó Spencer mientras volvían a sentarse en el banco.

* * *

_Flashback_

_No sabía muy bien qué había pasado. No era la primera vez que jugaban a ese juego, pero de repente Emily se había enfurecido. Ahora estaba acurrucada en el pasillo, aguantando las lágrimas. Tenía nueve años, no iba a llorar._

_-JJ, cariño, ¿qué haces ahí? -la señora Strauss, la madre de Emily, acababa de subir las escaleras y la había encontrado ahí. Ella se encogió de hombros-. ¿Os habéis peleado Emily y tú?_

_-Se ha enfadado y me ha echado de la habitación -susurró la niña._

_-No te preocupes, hablaré con ella -Erin abrió la puerta y entró._

_JJ escuchó a la mujer hablar con su amiga, y unos minutos después, la niña salió y le pidió perdón. Luego siguieron jugando como si nada._

_Más tarde esa noche, después de la cena (JJ había pedido permiso para poder quedarse a cenar y dormir), vieron una película. Las dos niñas se quedaron dormidas, y fueron David y Erin los que las llevaron en brazos a la cama. JJ se despertó cuando la estaban arropando, y nunca podrá olvidar la caricia en la mejilla, el beso en la frente, los ojos azules y la sonrisa llena de amor de Erin Strauss._

_Fin del flashback_

* * *

-JJ, ¿estás bien? Parece que te has ido muy lejos -preguntó Penélope preocupada.

-Si, lo siento, sólo estaba recordando algo -respondió frotándose los ojos, para alejar las lágrimas.

-Por cierto, ¿por qué le has preguntado a la señora Blake sobre los secretos? ¿Sabes algo que nosotros no? -quiso saber Spencer.

-¿Qué? No, no es eso. Es porque todos los adultos (y todos en realidad), tienen secretos, y si ella era su mejor amiga, pues supongo que debería saber algo, que no se ha contado y eso -respondió JJ sonrojándose.

-Supongo que no tienes pensado hablar con Emily ¿no? -Penélope habló para cortar el silencio.

-Quitando el hecho de que es ella la que no me habla, tampoco creo que fuera lo más conveniente.

-¿Qué pasó exactamente para que cambiara así? -preguntó el chico.

-No lo sé. Un par de días después del funeral fui a su casa, para ver cómo estaban, y no me abrió la puerta, ni me cogió el teléfono. Así durante varios días. Supuse que necesitaba tiempo. Pero un día, cuando yo llegaba a casa, me paró y me dijo que la dejara en paz, que no la llamara ni la buscara más, que no quería saber nada de mi. Apenas la vi ese verano. Cuando empezó ese curso, se había juntado con los más populares, con la gente a la que antes despreciaba. Hasta había dejado a su novio.

-Puede tratarse de un shock post traumático. A veces cuando…

-¡Qué va! Es que descubrió que podía dejar suelta la estupidez -dijo Penélope toda seria.

JJ soltó una carcajada, y los otros chicos rieron con ella. Hacia tiempo que su amiga no se reía con tantas ganas.

-Lo siento Jayje, sé que era tu amiga, pero a mi siempre me pareció una estirada…

-No te preocupes Penny, ahora lo pienso y puede que tengas razón. Tal vez lo haya heredado de su padre -dijo la chica en voz baja, como si fuera un secreto.

-Si, porque la señora Strauss era muy buena, Emily no se parecía a ella -dijo Spencer mirando al horizonte.

Las dos chicas lo miraron fijamente, en silencio. Un minuto después, él se dio cuenta de eso.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿He dicho algo que…?

-Spence…¿tú no sabes que Erin no era la madre biológica Emily?

-¿Qué? No, yo pensé…-las rubias se rieron por su despiste.

-Será mejor que se lo cuentes, Jayje.

-Emily se mudó a Allegheny cuando tenía seis años, cuando a su padre lo nombraron jefe de policía. Su madre biológica había muerto en el parto, y el señor Rossi se casó con Erin cuando Emily tenía cuatro años.

-Ahora entiendo porqué no se parecían mucho. Y no me refiero físicamente, porque podría haber salido a su padre, si no que nunca me pareció que Emily fuera…como su madre. No sé si me explico.

-Tu la conocías más JJ, ¿se portaba bien con ella o la trataba como una madrastra? -preguntó curiosa Penélope.

-En general bien. La llamaba mamá y todo, pero es cierto que a veces tenía como…un mal comportamiento con ella. La trataba mal, le gritaba, mentía descaradamente. Y no estoy hablando en la adolescencia, si no desde siempre. Cuando éramos niñas también. A mí me daba mucha pena. Estaba claro que sentía debilidad por su padre.

-Algún día se dará cuenta de lo importante que era para ella, y se arrepentirá. Una madre es un tesoro -Spencer se quedó callado mirándose las manos.

Las chicas miraron a su amigo, y notaron el cambio en el ambiente. Era casi la hora del almuerzo, y JJ no quería que estuvieran tristes.

-Vamos chicos, os invito a un perrito caliente. Seguiremos con esto en otro momento.

Los tres se levantaron del banco, cogieron sus bicicletas y pedalearon hasta el restaurante.

_Continuará…_


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 3

Cuando JJ llegó a casa, el día estaba perdiendo fuerza. El sol, que había brillado y calentado todo el día, se iba escondiendo poco a poco tras las montañas. Cuando abrió la puerta, la recibió el silencio. Suspiró tristemente. Nada había cambiado en todo el tiempo que ella había estado fuera. Pasó por el salón, que aunque a oscuras, pudo distinguir que el sofá estaba vacío. Probablemente su madre se habría ido a la cama.

Pasó por su cuarto antes de ir al suyo, y efectivamente, allí estaba la mujer. Que a pesar de ser principios de Julio, se tapaba con una sábana. No se molestó en avisarla de que había llegado. Probablemente ni siquiera se hubiera dado cuenta que estuvo fuera todo el día. JJ decidió, una vez más, que en cuanto cumpliera dieciocho años y terminara el instituto, dejaría Allegheny sin mirar atrás.

Dejó la mochila en el suelo, se quitó rápidamente las zapatillas y cogió un pantalón corto, una camiseta sin mangas y ropa interior limpia antes de dirigirse a la ducha.

Mientras se enjabonaba el pelo, tuvo un recuerdo, uno de esos que dolían al recordar.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Hacía mucho tiempo que JJ no se divertía tanto a la hora del baño. Tenía ocho años y ya era mayor para quedarse jugando en la bañera, pero sus padres no estaban, y Roslyn se encargaba de ella todo el fin de semana. JJ se había bañado como siempre, y luego su hermana la había dejado jugando un rato._

_Roslyn estaba sentada en la tapa del Wc, jugueteando con su móvil, mientras la vigilaba. La chica sonrió mientras la niña hacía pequeñas olas y hacía surfear a sus muñecas._

_-Vamos enana, es hora de salir._

_-No, Ross, déjame un poco más, por favor -suplicó la niña._

_-Llevas media hora JJ, el agua está ya casi fría -dijo la chica metiendo la mano en la bañera._

_-¡Pero es muy divertido! Y mamá no me deja hacerlo…-JJ hizo un puchero, haciendo reír a su hermana._

_-Bueno, prometo que mañana antes de que vuelvan mamá y papá te dejaré volver a bañarte ¿vale? -le prometió su hermana mientras le echaba agua en la cabeza._

_JJ rio mientras Roslyn le hacía cosquillas en la cabeza. Le encantaba que su hermana la cuidara, era su mejor amiga del mundo._

_Fin del flashback_

* * *

Se dio cuenta que estaba llorando, y que el agua de la ducha ya salía helada. Se tranquilizó un poco antes de cerrar el grifo y envolverse en una toalla. Se miró al espejo después de limpiar con la mano el vapor acumulado. Tenía los ojos rojos, y una expresión de tristeza, que llevaba en su cara seis años. A veces cerraba los ojos y seguía viendo a Roslyn en la bañera, con su sangre por todas partes. Sus padres cambiaron la bañera por un plato de ducha, porque ninguno era capaz de entrar en ese cuarto de baño. Gracias a Dios que tenían el pequeño aseo en la planta baja.

Después de vestirse y secarse un poco el pelo, bajó a la cocina a prepararse un sándwich de pavo y queso. Cogió un vaso de agua y se fue a su habitación.

Allí, cogió la mochila del suelo, y sacó el cuaderno y el móvil. Iba a escuchar la grabación de la entrevista a Alex Blake, y apuntar los puntos más importantes para ella. En eso estaba, escuchando, escribiendo y comiendo su cena cuando escuchó el ruido de un motor en la calle.

Todavía no había oscurecido del todo, pero era prácticamente imposible ver con claridad en la calle. Aún así, JJ distinguió perfectamente a Emily Rossi bajar de la moto de Ian Doyle, el chico irlandés que había llegado nuevo al instituto a principios de curso. Se besaban apasionadamente junto a la valla, y ella terminó apartándose de la ventana y sentándose de nuevo.

Estaba segura que si Erin siguiera viva, no dejaría que Emily saliera con ese chico. Ian Doyle era el típico matón, el tipo duro que trae a todas las chicas locas. Ojos azules, sonrisa encantadora, cazadora de cuero y moto. Y encima no necesitaba estudiar demasiado para aprobar. La mitad de las chicas del instituto suspiraban siquiera por una sonrisa o mirada suya. Emily y él llevaban saliendo desde principios de año. Lo que JJ no sabía era como su padre había aceptado que Emily saliera con él. Aunque a lo mejor no lo sabía…

Decidió olvidarse de Emily y seguir con lo suyo. Cuando terminó la grabación, echó un vistazo a todo lo que había escrito, y quedó bastante satisfecha.

Recordó algo que Penélope había dicho, así que entró en Internet y buscó alguna noticia al respecto. Leyó varias, y apuntó la fecha que daba el periódico. El presunto asesino de Erin Strauss, iba a salir de la cárcel a mediados de la próxima semana, por falta de pruebas. Después de dos años en la cárcel, y a pesar de los esfuerzos de la policía de Allegheny por acusarlo, el juez había decidido soltarlo después de su última petición de libertad.

Se preguntó si el señor Rossi ya sabría que iban a dejarlo libre (aunque supuso que si), y qué significaría para el hombre volver a un pueblo que lo juzgó sin pruebas. Nunca encontraron el arma del crimen (aunque leyó en los periódicos que fue golpeada con un objeto duro y compacto, que nunca apareció), pero eso no le impidió a la policía acusar al profesor de Historia. Encontraron sus huellas y rastros de sangre en su coche (que no supo ni pudo explicar cómo había llegado allí), y lo acusaron sin piedad. Pudo explicar las huellas dactilares, muy a su pesar, pero no cómo había rastros de sangre en el coche. Así que dos días después del asesinato, el hombre ingresó en prisión. Ahora, estaba a punto de volver a ver la luz del sol.

JJ calculó los días, y pensó que un par de días después, iría a hablar con él. Necesitaba saber qué ocurrió ese día, no sabía exactamente por qué estaba tan obsesionada por eso, simplemente era algo que necesitaba saber. Supuso que ya que no podía saber qué había pasado por la cabeza de su hermana mayor para suicidarse, al menos quería descubrir la verdad sobre el asesinato de su vecina.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Desde que habían llegado del cementerio, nadie se había preocupado por ella. JJ se quedó sentada en medio del sofá, mientras la gente iba y venía por toda la casa. Todo el mundo se acercaba a sus padres, sentados juntos en la mesa del comedor. Escuchaba el murmullo de la gente, que comía y bebía como si nunca lo hubieran hecho antes. Y en lo único que podía pensar ella era en que quería que Roslyn la abrazara y la sacara de allí._

_De pronto, la señora Strauss se acercó a ella, extendiéndole la mano. JJ la cogió sin pensar. La mujer atravesó el mar de personas con la niña, hasta el jardín. Allí, se sentó en una de las sillas blancas que sus padres tenían junto a una mesa, donde solían cenar algunas noches en verano. Sentó a la niña en su regazo y la abrazó. JJ apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, y comenzó a llorar. En silencio, sin alterarse. No había soltado una lágrima desde aquella mañana, y tampoco nadie la había abrazado. Y sabía que nadie volvería a hacerlo. Roslyn se había ido, y su madre no solía hacerlo, y algo le decía que mucho menos a partir de ahora._

_Se aferró a la mujer, mientras las lágrimas seguían saliendo de sus ojos, y ella le acariciaba el pelo y la espalda con infinito cariño, y susurraba palabras de aliento en su oído. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, pero cuando salieron al jardín era de día, y cuando JJ se sintió mejor, apenas podía distinguir la dulce sonrisa de la señora Strauss debido a la oscuridad que invadía el jardín._

_Fin del flashback_

* * *

JJ sacudió la cabeza para alejar la sensación de malestar que le dejaban los recuerdos. Roslyn había sido, aparte de su hermana mayor, la persona que más la había querido, la que la cuidaba y se preocupaba por ella sin importar que pasara o qué había hecho. Y la señora Strauss había sido su segunda madre, desde que la había conocido había sentido una conexión con la mujer que no sentía con su madre. Y desde la muerte de Roslyn, fue un ángel caído del cielo. Siempre había tenido la sensación que Emily sentía celos de ella, porque su madre no solía excluirla cuando las dos estaban juntas. Y JJ sabía que nunca, por más que se esforzara, tendría con su madre la confianza y cariño que tuvo con Erin Strauss en los pocos años que la había conocido.

Por eso, le dolía tanto que ya no estuviera (que ninguna de las dos estuviera), y necesitaba saber la verdad de su muerte.

_Continuará…_


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 4

En Allegheny tenían una piscina comunitaria, pero los adolescentes entre doce y dieciocho años, preferían el río, situado a las afueras del pueblo. Por eso, JJ y sus amigos llevaban tres días reuniéndose allí y pasando prácticamente todo el día al aire libre. A Spencer tenían que tirarlo y empujarlo entre las dos para que se bañara. Decía que tenía fobia al agua, y a los gérmenes que contenía, después de que cientos de personas se bañaran en el río. Luego terminaba disfrutando, aunque deseando ducharse en su propia casa.

JJ intentaba evitar pensar que a sólo unos pocos metros de ellos, estaba Emily Rossi con sus nuevos amigos, y que de vez en cuando, la miraban a ella y sus amigos. Le hubiera gustado tener el valor suficiente para poder hablar con Emily, pero era bastante cobarde y no iba a hacerlo. Penélope volvió de su baño y la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Sabes, Jayje, deberías estar agradecida conmigo por el resto de tu vida.

-¿Y eso porqué? -preguntó JJ curiosa.

-Porque…¡te he conseguido una entrevista con Derek! El que fue novio de Emily.

La chica rubia la miró fijamente, sin saber si abrazarla, besarla o tirarla al río para celebrarlo. JJ sabía y quería hablar con Derek, aunque todavía no había pensado cómo acercarse a él.

-¿Y cómo has conseguido eso? -quiso saber Spencer.

-Lo he convencido con mi maravillosa simpatía y belleza -Penélope batió coqueta las pestañas y sus dos amigos soltaron una carcajada-. Ahora en serio, le he dicho que necesitabas hablar de Emily, de lo que pasó después de lo de su madre, que estás preocupada por ella. No podía decirle lo del trabajo, va a nuestro instituto.

-¿Y se lo ha creído? Porque después de dos años que alguien me diga…

-¡Ha funcionado vale! Tú no eres el único genio aquí, Spence. Yo también tengo buenas ideas…-Penélope se enfurruñó y se cruzó de brazos.

-Claro que si, Penny. Ha sido una idea genial. Yo le contaré después la verdad. ¿Dónde has quedado con él?

-Esta noche a las 19:30, en el parque de la biblioteca. Nuestro parque. En la farola frente a la biblioteca.

-Que precisión…-se burló Spencer. JJ lo fulminó con la mirada.

-De acuerdo. Muchas gracias Penny. Eres la mejor -la chica abrazó a su amiga y la besó en la mejilla.

* * *

Llevaba diez minutos esperando, pero no porque Derek llegara tarde, sino porque ella había llegado temprano. Solía ser puntual, a no ser que hubiera algo (su madre) que la retrasara. Estaba bastante nerviosa, aunque ahora no iba a echarse atrás. Penélope había dado un gran paso, y eso le había facilitado el trabajo, puesto que ella tenía pensado también hablar con él. Aunque eso significara hacerlo antes de tiempo.

Lo vio venir a lo lejos, con su pantalón vaquero y su camiseta azul ajustada, marcando todos los músculos del torso, y sintió cómo le flaqueaban las piernas. En su momento, cuando salía con Emily, no le llamó demasiado la atención, aunque tenía quince años y ya tenía cuerpazo. Pero ahora, pudo decir (y ver) que entendía que la mitad de las chicas solteras de Allegheny suspiraran por Derek Morgan.

Él se acercó sonriendo, y ella le devolvió la sonrisa, un poco nerviosa.

-Hey JJ, ¿cómo estás? -le pasó el brazo por los hombros y la atrajo hacia él, en modo de saludo.

-Bien, Derek. Gracias. Hum, ¿quieres que nos sentemos o…?

-Caminemos mejor ¿no?

Ella asintió, y empezaron a andar, uno al lado del otro. JJ no sabía bien cómo empezar la conversación, ni cómo se lo tomaría él.

-Entonces…Penélope me ha dicho que quieres preguntarme algo sobre Emily ¿no?

-En realidad…sí que es verdad que quiero hablar sobre Emily, pero es…digamos que estoy investigando lo que ocurrió con su madre.

-¿Jugando a ser policía? -bromeó él.

-Más o menos. No estoy conforme con la versión oficial y quiero saber la verdad. Eso implica hablar con los que estaban alrededor de la señora Strauss y bueno, Emily también.

-Ok. Me parece todo un poco raro pero…

-Si, lo sé…-JJ bajó la cabeza un tanto avergonzada.

-¿Y lo estás haciendo tú sola? -preguntó Derek.

-Spencer y Penélope me están ayudando.

-Genial. Quiero participar -dijo el chico mientras se paraba y la miraba de frente.

-¿Qué? -preguntó confusa la rubia.

-Que quiero participar. Que me parece genial lo que estáis haciendo, y esa es mi condición. Si quieres que hable contigo sobre Emily, déjame ayudaros en “tu investigación” Así el verano será más ameno y no tan aburrido como siempre.

-No hago esto para pasar un verano “agradable” Derek, lo hago porque creo que la señora Strauss se merece un buen descanso, el hombre al que acusaron limpiar su nombre y bueno, eso será casi imposible, pero tal vez encontremos al verdadero asesino, mientras tanto -sonrió un poco.

-Tienes razón, lo siento. Ven, vamos a sentarnos aquí y hablamos.

Se sentaron en un banco, y JJ sacó el móvil para grabar y la hoja de papel donde tenía apuntadas las preguntas.

-Vale. Empiezo. ¿Desde cuándo conoces a Emily?

-Mm, desde los doce años. Cuando coincidimos en clase por primera vez. Aunque la había visto por ahí alguna vez. Mi padre también es policía, así que también coincidimos en la comisaría alguna vez y eso.

-¿Y cuándo empezasteis a salir? ¿Cuándo cambió vuestra relación?

-Casi dos años después, cuando teníamos catorce años. Ese verano empezamos a salir juntos. Estuvimos saliendo un año. O casi -dijo el chico con tristeza.

-¿Y qué fue lo que pasó?

-Pues…sigo sin saberlo, la verdad. Cuando me enteré de lo que le pasó a su madre, fui inmediatamente a su casa. Estuve con ella y su padre los siguientes cuatro días, casi sin separarme de ella, pero después del funeral, me dijo que me fuera, que no quería verme más, que todo tenía que terminar y…ahí se acabó todo. No me dio ninguna explicación más. Intenté hablar con ella, pero pasó completamente de mi. Fue imposible. Así que lo dejé pasar.

-A mi me pasó lo mismo…

-No sé qué le pasó JJ, pero Emily dejó de ser la misma. Pero fue…como te diría, casi inmediatamente. Y creo que no tuvo nada que ver con el dolor de la pérdida de su madre.

-Ya…¿tú conocías a la señora Strauss?

-La conocía si, pero no puedo decir que en profundidad. La veía cuando iba a su casa, por el pueblo, en la comisaría y bueno, sé que mi tía iba a su consulta.

-Y la última pregunta…¿crees que el profesor de Historia fue en realidad su asesino?

-¿Y por qué no? Las pruebas lo apuntaban a él, todo el mundo piensa que es él y…

-No te estoy preguntando qué es lo que piensa todo el mundo, Derek. Quiero saber qué piensas tú -lo interrumpió la chica.

-No, no lo creo. Era un tío genial, y no lo creo capaz de matar a nadie -respondió Derek después de pensarlo un momento.

-Perfecto. Gracias por responder mis preguntas -JJ guardó todo y se puso de pie.

-Recuerda nuestro trato. Quiero participar.

-Eso significa pasar tiempo con mis amigos…-la rubia se encogió de hombros.

-No me importa. A Penélope la conozco de la clase de inglés del año pasado, y al tirillas de Química de este año.

-Si quieres que esto funcione, y que te acepte, vas a tener que dejar de llamarle así. Se llama Spencer. Y es extremadamente inteligente -JJ pareció bastante molesta.

-Lo sé, lo siento, era una broma. De hecho, me cae bien, aunque no he hablado demasiado con él.

-Vale. Hemos quedado mañana aquí, donde la biblioteca. A las once. Sé puntual.

-Si, mi capitana -Derek rio por su propia broma y JJ puso los ojos en blanco.

Se alejó hacia su casa, sintiendo la mirada del chico sobre ella, y no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío. No quería, pero Derek le gustaba. Era la primera vez que alguien le gustaba, y se sentía rara. No quería pensar mucho en eso ahora, necesitaba llegar a casa. Echó a correr mientras ponía la mente en blanco y se olvidaba de todo a su alrededor.

_Continuará…_


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 5

Penélope y JJ miraban una revista cuando Spencer llegó. Soltó su mochila en la mesa y sacó una bolsa de golosinas. La mirada de Penélope se iluminó. Sus amigos pusieron los ojos en blanco mientras ella abría la bolsa.

-Hablaste con Derek ayer ¿verdad? -preguntó el joven.

-Si. Supongo que estará a punto de llegar -respondió JJ mirando el reloj.

-¿Cómo llegar? -Spencer sintió que se quedaba sin aire.

-A partir de ahora él también nos ayudará.

-Genial. Siempre es bueno tener a un chico fuerte y grandullón a nuestro lado -dijo Penélope pícaramente.

Spencer no estaba tan seguro de eso. Se sentía realmente incómodo alrededor de tipos como él.

-No te preocupes Spence, me ha prometido que se portará bien. ¿Se ha metido alguna vez contigo? -la rubia frunció el ceño preocupada.

-No. Pero prefiero evitar a la gente así como él. No suelo caerles bien…

-A Derek le caerás bien.

En ese momento, el aludido se acercó por detrás de JJ, y se sentó a su lado.

-Hey, ¡qué pasa chicos! -empujó suavemente a la chica con su hombro, a modo de saludo.

-Hola Derek -respondió ella, intentando no sonrojarse.

-Hola Chocolate Thunder -Penélope le guiñó un ojo mientras mordía un regaliz.

-¿Chocolate Thunder? -repitió él con diversión.

-No le hagas caso, a Penélope le gusta ponerle apodos a todo el mundo -le contó JJ.

-Bueno, me gusta el mío, Baby Girl -Derek también le guiñó el ojo, sonriendo.

-Oh, creo que te quiero -fue la respuesta de la rubia.

-Será mejor que empecemos, por favor. ¿Verdad Spence? -JJ miró a su amigo, que había permanecido callado todo el tiempo.

-Eh, si claro.

Derek miró primero a Spencer, que daba la sensación de querer desaparecer, y luego a JJ. Ésta le hizo un gesto con la mano para que no se preocupara por él.

-¿Y cuál es el siguiente paso? ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? -preguntó Penélope.

-Primero un resumen, así me pongo al día ¿no? -Derek sonrió mirando a JJ.

-Claro. Pues hemos hablado con Alex Blake, la mejor amiga de la señora Strauss. Nos contó que había quedado con ella para ir al cine, pero que anuló la cita. Sobre las 21:30 de la noche, el señor Rossi la llamó para preguntar por ella, y a la 01:00 la interrogó la policía. La última vez que la vio fue el día anterior, y se enteró de su muerte a la mañana siguiente.

-Se la vio hablar con un hombre frente a la estación, pero no sabemos quién es -contó Spencer, atreviéndose a hablar.

-¿El profesor, tal vez? -preguntó Derek.

-Eso es lo que la policía ha querido hacer que creamos, pero no tiene porqué ser verdad -dijo JJ con énfasis.

Derek, Spencer y Penélope miraron fijamente a la rubia. Ella se dio cuenta que tal vez debería bajar un poco su entusiasmo.

-Sé que tu padre es policía Derek, compañero del señor Rossi, pero creo que tal vez en este caso no fueron del todo objetivos -dijo más calmada la chica.

-Está bien, puedes tener tus propias ideas. Y tampoco creo que la policía lo haga todo bien ¿sabes? También cometen errores.

-Si, gracias.

El silencio se instaló entre los cuatro chicos, mientras cada uno estaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

-Conozco a una chica que iba a la consulta de la señora Strauss. Podría hablar con ella -dijo Penélope rompiendo el silencio.

-¿Y preguntarle qué? Después de dos años ya no tiene sentido -la cortó Spencer.

-Oh, pero tengo una idea. No sé cómo no se me ha ocurrido antes -JJ se movió inquieta en el banco-. Vamos a pinchar las cámaras de la estación, de aquel día, por supuesto.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer qué? -preguntó Derek incrédulo.

-Por supuesto, lo hará Penny…-JJ se giró hacia su amiga, haciendo un puchero.

-¡Cómo nos pillen…!-murmuró Spencer.

-¡Eh! No te atrevas a dudar de mis habilidades. No me van a pillar. Pero tenemos que hacerlo en mi casa esta tarde, mi abuela no me deja sacar el portátil durante el verano.

-De acuerdo -JJ miró a Derek-. No puedes decir nada ¿vale? Penny es una especie de hacker, puede colarse en cualquier sitio.

-¿También en la base de datos de la comisaría? -quiso saber Spencer. La mirada de JJ se iluminó.

-No os lo recomiendo. Tienen un sistema de seguridad muy fuerte, capaz de descubrir a cualquier intruso -dijo el moreno.

-A mi no. Soy indetectable -presumió la rubia.

-Como quieras. Yo lo he advertido -Derek levantó las manos en señal de advertencia.

-No nos arriesgaremos, Penny. De momento, haremos lo de la estación, el Viernes iré a hablar con el profesor, y luego pensaremos en nuestro próximo paso.

-Bien, bien.

* * *

Eran las tres de la tarde cuando JJ, Derek y Spencer tocaron el timbre en casa de Penélope. La chica se apresuró a abrir la puerta, antes de que lo hiciera su abuela.

Los guio al jardín, donde ya tenía preparado su ordenador portátil. Los tres chicos se apiñaron a su alrededor.

-¿Estáis seguros de querer hacer esto? -dijo Derek antes de que Penélope empezara.

-¿Estás dudando de mis habilidades, chocolate thunder? -Penélope se giró hacia él, ofendida.

-No es eso, pero no quiero que te metas en un lío.

-Como si eso fuera a pararla…-murmuró Spencer.

-Todo está bien. No te preocupes por mí -respondió la rubia mientras empezaba a teclear. Unos instantes después, estaba dentro de las cámaras de la estación de tren.

-Retrocede hasta el 27 de Junio a las 17:30, y ahí pasa el video despacio, por favor. Hasta que aparezca Erin o el hombre con el que habló -ordenó JJ.

Penélope obedeció, y durante esos quince minutos, vieron pasar a un montón de gente. A las 17:44 apareció por fin Erin Strauss, caminando a buen paso, pero sin parecer que tuviera demasiada prisa. Antes de salir del ángulo de la cámara, se giró, y otra persona apareció bajo la cámara. Hablaron unos minutos, luego el hombre agarró del brazo a Erin, ella se zafó y le increpó. Luego se fue. El hombre esperó unos treinta segundos y se fue por donde había venido.

El corazón de JJ latía tan fuerte que creyó que sus compañeros podían escucharlo. No era el profesor de historia.

-Conozco a ese hombre. Tiene una pequeña tienda de artículos de pesca en la calle Mayor. He ido con mi padre alguna vez por allí -contó Derek cuando Penélope paró el video.

-Iba a la consulta de la señora Strauss -todos miraron a la rubia, interrogantes -. Vivo enfrente, lo he visto alguna vez.

-¿Y de qué creéis que estaban hablando? Porque ella se para cuando él la llama, hablan bien pero luego se alteran -preguntó Penélope.

-Vamos a averiguarlo. Pretty boy y yo iremos mañana a hablar con él. ¿Qué te parece, Spencer? -Derek palmeó al chico en la espalda.

-Pues…bien, supongo -murmuró.

-Oh, pretty boy, ¡me encanta el apodo! -Penélope aplaudió emocionada.

-Hay algo que no entiendo -todos miraron a JJ-. ¿Por qué la policía no miró el video de las cámaras de la estación como hemos hecho nosotros? No es apuntar a nadie, pero si lo hubieran hecho, tendrían otro sospechoso a parte del profesor.

-¿Y quién te dice que no lo hubieran hecho? Nosotros sabemos lo que contó la prensa, pero ellos tampoco sabían todo, solamente lo que les contaron. Se sabe que habló con un hombre allí, y la descripción de un testigo, pero no sabemos si hablaron con él o si en algún momento fue acusado de algo -reflexionó Spencer.

-Supongo que tienes razón…

-Pero aunque lo supieran, no iban a decir quién era ¿no? No sería muy legal decirle al mundo que el hombre iba psicológico…-dijo Penélope.

-Cierto. Por eso tal vez se guardaron ese dato.

-Pero insisto, puedo entrar donde queráis…

-Penny, ¡qué no! -su amiga le apretó con cariño el brazo.

-Entonces…Spencer y yo iremos mañana a hablar con este hombre -Derek señaló la pantalla del ordenador-. ¿Y tú hablarás con el profesor?

-Así es. Creo que vuelve mañana. Dejaré pasar un par de días, porque no quiero encontrarme con alborotadores, y el Viernes iré a su casa. Veremos qué tiene que contarnos Aaron Hotchner.

_Continuará…_


End file.
